


Got it

by SenVenLeaf7



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenVenLeaf7/pseuds/SenVenLeaf7
Summary: 三好学生攻×骂骂咧咧受“他连人都是自己的，羡慕那些劳什子做什么”没逻辑，无脑车
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 3





	Got it

**Author's Note:**

> 三好学生攻×骂骂咧咧受  
> “他连人都是自己的，羡慕那些劳什子做什么”  
> 没逻辑，无脑车

05

边伯贤被摔到床上的时候，脑袋短路了一瞬间，晃了晃头觉着是酒精作祟。  
没来得及再多想就被身后人覆了上来，双腿被强硬的顶开，密密麻麻的吻铺天盖地的从背后落下来，落在脖颈，落在肩头，落在自己瘦弱的蝴蝶骨上。  
有手划过敏感的后腰，恶意按压着，手的主人想要激起自己更多的反应。  
边伯贤把脸埋进枕头，想用力忍着已经到嘴边将要泄出来的呻吟。  
身后人没能随了他的愿。

扭过身下人的肩头，那双下垂眼一见光便眯了起来。  
朴灿烈手一伸关掉了顶灯，顺手把床头的小灯打开，然后重新压上身下人，唇齿纠缠间，双手向下探寻着，把底下人的底裤拽了下来。

边伯贤感受到朴灿烈腿根贴上来，自己的欲望跟他打了个照面。  
呼吸一滞，忘了换气，呜咽出了声。  
呜咽间他扣住朴灿烈的后脑勺，把人扯离开自己一段距离，大口大口的用力呼吸。眯着眼睛努力聚焦视线，看面前人向自己伸出手，下一刻额头上传来温热的触感。

朴灿烈理了理边伯贤额前还湿润着的碎发，捎带着印上一个吻。  
身下的人已经不着寸缕，自己却还穿着完好的衣裤。朴灿烈低下头埋进边伯贤的颈窝里，示好般的蹭了蹭他的下巴，贴着那人耳根说道：“帮我把衣服脱了。”一边说一边抓着对方的手摸上胸前的布料。

手上这般动作着，嘴上也毫不停歇。衔着边伯贤柔软的耳垂细细舔舐，感受到他被自己刺激的双手抖着一颗一颗的解开衣扣，想要更恶意的捉弄他，嘴巴紧紧贴着耳廓亲吻，呼出的热气悉数钻进了身下人的耳朵。  
边伯贤偏过头想要躲避，却又被捏住另一边的耳垂揉搓。

“躲什么？”  
喷洒在耳畔的气息太过炙热，引得边伯贤一阵战栗。吸了一口气，忍不住的弓起身子，清楚听到耳边传来的轻笑声，下一秒就感到右胸前的乳尖被人按压着玩弄。  
“啊……你他妈…轻点给我……哈……”  
“嗯?”  
嘴硬换来的是乳尖被更恶意的掐捏揉搓，边伯贤被激的红了眼眶。

什么好学生温柔人设，妈的朴灿烈就是流氓一个。

抖着手扯下朴灿烈身上最后一块布料，边伯贤能感觉那人身下的玩意儿跳了跳。  
自己也不是没和朴灿烈做过这种事，但是每次直面他欲望的时候还是想骂人。  
艹，这东西是怎么捅进自己下身的。

走神的时候左胸前的乳尖被朴灿烈含进了嘴里，温热的嘴唇遵循着主人的意愿，尽心尽力的照料伺候着。  
舌尖舔弄的水声渍渍作响，快感顺着神经冲上来，脚趾头都不受控制的微微蜷缩。  
咬住双唇的牙齿也泄了力气，喘息和呻吟争先恐后的从喉间溢出来。  
“哈啊…朴…朴灿烈…你他妈…怎么…哈……跟狗似的呢……”  
明明已经话都说不连贯了，嘴却还硬着。

边伯贤仰躺着，伸出一只手要去抓身上人宽厚的肩膀，那人却起了身，乳尖一凉，微不可察的抖了抖。  
模糊间他看到朴灿烈起身时上下滚动的喉结。  
指尖先大脑一步动作，摸索着按了上去。

朴灿烈看着边伯贤眯着蒙上一层雾气的眼睛，向自己伸出手。许是造了刺激的缘故，手的指腹都泛着粉红看着它离开视线，感受它落在自己脖颈上的喉结。  
指尖好像动了动，顺着自己喉结滑下去，最后停在颈窝那一块突出的锁骨摩挲。  
朴灿烈咽了下口水，伸手去摸床头抽屉里的润滑，挤在手上往边伯贤下身探去。

手指按上那一圈褶皱的时候，朴灿烈感觉到边伯贤按在自己锁骨的手紧了紧。  
朴灿烈低声说了一句：“别紧张，放松点。”  
“谁他妈紧张…啊…哈……艹…”话还没说完，下身就传来被侵犯的触感。

骨节分明的中指探进了穴口里按压，上一刻还在故作镇定的人，一瞬间表情变得紧绷。  
朴灿烈好笑的看着边伯贤。

这副身体要比他的主人诚实多了。

06

手指从下身抽出来的时候，边伯贤觉得自己已经适应了不少。  
“…我可以了，你别忍了。”

炙热的东西顶上已经微微发红肿胀的穴口，就着刚刚的润滑在那里微微画着圈，却迟迟没有下一步动作。  
边伯贤困惑的看着身上的人。

朴灿烈嘴角挂着笑，俯下身来再次揉弄他胸前的乳尖，乳尖早就被自己玩的充血肿胀，白皙的皮肤在旁边衬着，红的要滴出血来一样。  
“说点好听的，宝贝儿。”  
“……”

边伯贤喘着粗气，心里气儿不打一处来。  
我不是应该还生着气吗？  
“……你他妈做不做？”  
“好好说。”乳尖被粗暴的拨弄了一下。  
“……”

边伯贤看着身上的人弯着嘴角，明明是个比自己要小了半年的人，个头却高了自己不少，肩膀也要宽厚更多。那点儿年龄差总被那人在性事里一次次提起，一次次使坏的对待自己。  
反正纵容他也不是一次两次了，再多一次也没事儿吧，边伯贤心想。  
何况再不继续，两人欲望怕是就要炸了。

曲了曲腿弯，勾上那人精瘦的腰，把人压向自己，双手也缓缓环上颈间，嘴唇贴着对方的耳廓，软着声音用气音去挑逗。  
“哥…朴哥…哥哥……我的好哥哥”  
“艹进来吧，还要继续忍吗?”

朴灿烈感觉自己的心跳停滞了一瞬间，几乎是边伯贤落下话音的同时，一个挺身把自己的家伙送了进去。  
“啊……哈啊…朴灿烈你他妈…啊……疼！”疼痛间边伯贤觉得自己半条命都要去了。  
身下人呻吟的声音在耳边炸裂开来，争先恐后般的钻进朴灿烈的耳朵。  
听觉上的冲击太过刺激，那人染上情欲的嗓音勾人的很，朴灿烈不禁倒吸一口气，忍着再有动作，单手掰过肩上那颗作乱的小脑袋和他接吻，留给他适应放松的时间。  
边伯贤环着他的脖子，舌头被拉进那人的口腔里用力纠缠，他听见两人交换津液时作响的声音，而后感觉到那人的东西在他身体里慢慢抽送起来。

“…唔…嗯啊……”呻吟从唇齿间隙中泄露出来，全数被朴灿烈听了去。  
喘着气退出这个深吻，边伯贤还没来得及卸力气躺下，就被他翻了身按在床上，性器就着在穴肉里转了个圈，狠狠的碾磨过脆弱的内壁。  
“哈啊…灿……”

太刺激了，左手抓紧了身下的床单，揪作一团，他手背上青紫色的筋络若隐若现。

“叫我什么？”朴灿烈打断他的话，伸出手去抓边伯贤的左手反扣下在腰间,另一只手去捞他的性器握在手里套弄。

“哥…哈啊…嗯…哥哥…啊哈…慢…慢点”  
“再…再让我…让我缓缓……啊！”

看不到朴灿烈的脸，命根子被人拿捏在手里，身体又被动承受着他带给自己的欢愉，不安的感觉在边伯贤的脑子里放大。  
朴灿烈仿佛猜的他的心思一般，一边顶弄着一边俯下身来亲吻边伯贤背上高耸着的蝴蝶骨，对待珍宝一般的舔舐，留下一个又一个吻痕，安抚他的情绪。

边伯贤忍不住也把手往下探，和身后人的手一起抚慰自己的欲望，下身的双重刺激把快感放大了数倍，眼看就要咬不住嘴唇。

“别忍着，叫出来，我想听。”  
他听见背上传来那人含糊不清的声音。

边伯贤被他按着操干，塌腰翘臀的姿势。  
快感如浪潮般席卷而来，索性松开牙关，喘息声和呻吟声争先恐后的溢出口。  
“嗯啊……哈…哈……”  
性器戳上内壁某个熟悉的褶皱的时候，朴灿烈听到边伯贤的呻吟陡然变了调。

“啊…朴哥…别…哥哥…别弄那…”  
被顺了心意的朴灿烈眼里满是灼热，看着边伯贤后背泛起大片大片红色的皮肤，喉咙一紧，松开套弄身下人欲望的手，滚烫的胸膛贴上去把人捞了个满怀。  
他抽送的又快又重，次次都凶狠的顶上那个让边伯贤舒服的发疯的地方。

“哥…哈啊…嗯哈……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“哈…舒…舒服…再深点……啊…”

边伯贤觉得自己快疯了。

跪坐在床上被朴灿烈从后面抱着顶弄，胸前挺立的乳尖又被他捏在手里揉搓照顾着，边伯贤的身体一耸一耸的起伏，下面的性器一颤一颤的翘着，得不到抚慰。

边伯贤被他弄的跪不住，想伸手去扶床头，发现双臂也被朴灿烈禁锢着动弹不得。  
泄气般的软了身子靠在背后人的胸膛上，却正撞上性器用力擦过自己敏感的地方，进的更深。  
“啊…灿烈…哈啊…我不…不行了…嗯啊……”  
身子忍不住的弓起来，靠在朴灿烈肩上大口喘息，听着身后人伏在自己身上不断喘着粗气，不受控制的呻吟出声。

朴灿烈埋在边伯贤颈窝里呼吸，热气喷在银链磨蹭的那一小块红上，烧断了理智的弦。  
嘴里衔着那一小块皮肤吮吸碾磨，下身发了狠的操干穴肉里敏感的地方，暂且放过被折磨得通红的乳尖，用力套弄几下边伯贤的欲望，手上的薄茧不断磨着顶端。  
夹在前后双重刺激下的边伯贤低叫着射了出来，弄脏了满是褶皱的床单。

身后的人还在不停动作，刚刚射过的身体在不应期里没缓过来，下身敏感的要命，把滚烫的性器咬的更紧。朴灿烈用力抽送着，顶的又快又深，肆意感受剧烈收缩挤压的穴肉给自己带来的快感，粗重的喘息声带着热气，全部灌进边伯贤的耳朵里。  
太爽了。  
边伯贤觉得有泪水不受控制的从眼角流下来，本能的求饶，呻吟都染上哭腔。

“哥……啊…哥哥…哈啊…”  
“…好哥哥…饶…饶了我吧…”  
“我真的…真不行了…嗯啊…啊哈……哥！”

朴灿烈喘息着交代在边伯贤体内，精液打在柔嫩的内壁上，穴肉绞紧了性器，贪恋着不肯放出去。润滑早已被不知进出多少次的性器拍打成泡沫，边伯贤的后面一塌糊涂。  
他伸出手扣住边伯贤的脖颈跟他接吻，性器还埋在里面感受穴肉的挤压。  
吻毕，朴灿烈松开紧紧抱住怀里人的手臂，看边伯贤脱力般的趴下去，在他身边也躺下。

“下回再有什么事儿跟我好好说，哥哥。”  
边伯贤没理他。

缓了好一会，他抬眼骂了句脏话，说。  
“姓朴的，抱你哥哥我去洗澡。”

**Author's Note:**

> 看个开心嘿嘿:D


End file.
